A different expression
by Sjannie
Summary: Alpha is in MUGEN prison. But he is not the only one who was sent to MUGEN prison.
1. Look who's here? It is Beta!

**A different expression**

_I do not own Inazuma eleven go._

_If you see any mistakes please tell me and review._

* * *

Alpha sits is his cell. He had been in MUGEN prison for some time now. He wondered how his other teammates were doing and if they could accomplish the mission. Something he couldn't. He regretted that he wasn't able to complete the mission but this is how it is. He failed. So now he was here to train and to become stronger so that later he could do missions again. It was hard, the training was very hard but he kept going. He had to, it was his new mission: to become strong. He was not in the same cell as his teammates. There were two reasons

Reason one: there was not enough room.

Reason two: as punishment because he was the captain he had to go to rougher training then they.

The responsibly for their failure lies with him. He didn't lead them good enough. He was the leader he had to bear responsibility. He knew this and accepted this. But he did feel sorry for his teammates who were also send to MUGEN prison.

*Clack*

The door opened. The guard named Klaas came in. He was the guard who gave him food and let him out to be taking to the training ground. He was a strict man and was very proud. He did everything according to the rules and Alpha respected him. But why was he here? He would give food in the morning and evening and the rest of the day Alpha was training. He only slept in his cell, and eat of course. Today there was no training because the room where they trained was being repaired. So Alpha had taking this chance to take some rest.

When Klaas came in he was holding a person by the arm. When Alpha looked better at the person he saw who it was.

''Beta."

Beta was struggling and trying to get out of Klaas his grip but she was much too weak. When Alpha said her name she turned her head and wanted to respond but apparently she didn't expect him and looked surprised and dumbfounded. Then she properly knew where she was for sure and began fighting much harder to get out of klaas his grip. But he just took hold of her so that she couldn't move and threw her on the other bed the opposite one where Alpha was sitting. Before she could stand up and run towards the door to get away Klaas had already closed and locked the door. Beta was right now screaming before the door: GET YOUR F*KING ASS RIGHT HERE! I WANT TO TALK TO TOUDOU! THIS CAN"T BE TRUE!

She was slamming with her fists on the door and making a lot of noise. Alpha didn't' t like it.

"Beta-.'' He said again, but before he could finish his sentence he was already cut off.

"WHAT?!'' She shouted angry.

She turned her head around, _again_, and saw that alpha was still sitting on the bed. Still with that same expression she always saw him with. It annoys her. Didn't this guy feel anything? He was also sent here and yet he was very calm. It isn't only because he has been here longer but even when Toudou gave him the news his expression didn't change. A weird guy. But properly better company then Gamma. She took a deep breath. Well looks like she will stay here for a while. It is not like that guard will come back and free her. And escaping? Letting that stupid Gamma getting the better of her? NEVER!

He could see that Beta was caught up in her own thoughts. And it seemed that she calmed down or at least had a change of personalities like always. After a minute or two she decided to look at Alpha again who was now resting and had his eyes closed. She moved from her bed to his and began poking him in his side.

"Heeeey Alpha, Yooo? Anybody home? Are _you_ awake?''

Alpha opened his eyes and wanted to sign but no, he wouldn't.

''Yes''

''Ow sorry I thought you were awake Sorry-er-wait-what? Did you just now say you were awake?''

''No''

''YOU DID YOU FOOL, DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME!"

" I woke up because of you.''

''Ow I see ehehe sorry...''

She laughed sarcastically and stuck out her tongue.

He decided to just ignore her but Beta wouldn't let him.

''Heey Alpha, you really got thrown in here fast didn't ya? How is it here? When do we get food?''

"Morning and evening"

"Is the training really that hard?''

"yes""

"well I'm stronger then you and better so for me it would be easier than for you""

" ...''

"What?''

"No.''

"What..."

"You're not better than me..

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

''You also got send here.''

""What? I am I...''

*hmpf*

It seemed like she couldn't get the right words and decided to just not say anything. Good. But that didn't go on for long.

* * *

It was already deep in the night and Alpha was sleeping until he heard noise coming from Beta. It seemed like she was fighting in her sleep or was she awake? She was kicking the sheets from her bed and was moving and rolling in her bed. What was she doing? Then Beta got up and sprung on top of Alpha. She took his sheets out of the way so that she could see his head. She had an expression on her face that looked like she was expecting something but on the other hand it was the same as she was expecting. Alpha just turned around to continue sleeping and ignored Beta. He did not even pushed her of him. Too much trouble.

Still the same. The same boring expression. The expressionless expression. She felt annoyed. The hole time she couldn't sleep and taught of making fun of Alpha and tying to see another expression than his usual one. But in vain. She then made her way to her own bed an tried to get some sleep.

* * *

It was the next morning and they woke up very early, very early.

Beta was so shocked that she fell out of bed when Klaas came in and brought the food. When he was gone ( he appeared in the blink of an eye and disappeared in the blink of an eye) she was mad and angry and was slamming with her fists against the door again. Alpha only didn't know if she was mad because Klaas woke her up or because she missed her chance to escape. He thought she should just give up leaving this place and train hard. But if Beta has other plans you just can't reason with her, neither should you try.

It was late. Alpha and beta were done with training and already had dinner (if you can call it that)

*Sigh*

Beta was moving restlessly and started to complain.

''Why do I have to be here?''

" That training was so hard!''

"Are you listening Alpha?"

(...)

"Alpha?"

"ANSWER TO ME IF I ASK YOU THINGS YOU BASTARD"

"No"

"HUH?"

" I only answer when I want to''

"Well, you just did you fool.''

Back to sounding angry and sweet of course not the words that came out of her mouth, but Alpha got accustomed to that. But it still was annoying.

It was right now in the middle of the night and again Beta was making noise but this time not kicking her sheets of her bed. She then silently went out of bed. Alpha thought she would go to him but to his surprise she went to the back. Right next to the door was a toilet, she was heading for that. When she was standing next to it she glanced and Alpha a few times to make sure he was asleep. The only problem was she couldn't see his face but she needed to know for sure. So she headed again to alpha's bed and tried to lift his sheet to get a look and his face but he took hold of her arm and looked at beta. His hair was a mess and Beta started to giggle. She then looked at Alpha hoping to see another expression than normal. In vain.

"What are you doing Beta?"

''Nothing, just..."

"Just what?''

"Looking if you were asleep.''

''Why?''

Beta got mad and wanted to answer but then her face got red and she turned away so that alpha wouldn't see her face.

"None of your dam business'' she muttered.

Alpha couldn't really hear so he asked again: 'Why?''

Beta didn't appreciate that.

"WHY? WHY! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! WHY DID THEY EVEN PUT US IN THE SAME ROOM?! CANT THEY GET THAT THAT IS WRONG? ESPECIALLY IN THIS ROOM! ARE THEY SO STUPID THEY CANT EVEN SEE THE PROBLEM?! IM A GIRL AN YOURE A BOY! DO YOU STILL DONT GET IT? DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?!

Beta went completely mad and Alpha was a little bit surprised he expected a little, not this much. But it did caught his attention. What did she mean? And why especially this room? There were only two beds and the room wasn't specious but they were only here in the evening here and okay sleeping in the same room with a boy might be awkward but last night she didnt't complain so why now?

He then saw her moving around, not standing still and her eyes fixated on the toilet.

_That's right the toilet. Nothing covers it..._

Alpha sighed.

"They properly put us together because there was not enough room and we cannot be with our teammates because we are captains, as punishment.''

Beta snorts and Alpha lets go of her arm. He then turns around and his face faces the wall.

"I won't look so you can just go.''

At this, even though Alpha can't see, Beta's face turned red and she wanted to say something but decided not to and made her way to toilet. The hole time watching Alpha closely. To make sure he wasn't watching.

* * *

The next day was the same as all the other, and the other week to. Klaas would give them food and wake them up, Beta would complain. They would train and would not see each other. Then when it was time for dinner Beta would complain about training and then they would sleep if Beta didn't make noise again. It really started to get to Alpha but he didn't know what was wrong with her. First she complained just on her normal level. Then she complained less or not at all and had this sad expression on her face that said that she couldn't take it anymore.

Alpha understood that it must be hard and shocking that she is here, and the training doesn't really help but this is not the beta he knows. And wit each day passing by, she was less like her usual self.

Then one day alpha decides to ask her what's wrong.

First she tries a fake smile and says Nothing...

Alpha doesn't buy it

"Talk, what is going on?''

''WHY SHOULD I FOLLOW ORDERS FROM YOU?!''

Alpha didn't expect her to get mad so soon and almost his expression changed. Now he knew for sure Beta wasn't acting like herself and something was bothering her. Like this it would only cause trouble for him and the other because her acting like this effected the training and the mood of the teammates. He wanted Beta to calm down but she had other plans. She stormed towards him and tried to hit him. Alpha tried to evade but beta was too fast, luckily Alpha could protect himself with his arms. As a reaction Beta tried to kick him but Alpha caught her leg and threw her on the bed. He then holds her down and stares into her eyes. Beta tries to get away and struggles to get out of his grip but even if Alpha isn't as fast as beta he is stronger. Beta breaks the eye contact and looks away.

''What's going on Beta? Why are you acting like this?''

Tears fill her eyes.

"Nothing, just leave me alone.''

''No.''

Beta is shaking and the tears are rolling down her cheeks.

Alpha takes a deep breath and sits on the bed, he pulls Beta also up and now she also sits on the bed. Beta tries to evade eye contact but Alpha doesn't let her.

"Beta, what's wrong?''

No reaction.

''Beta.''

'' I am just so disappointed and mad that I'm here and that Gamma stole my place.''

"Am I really that useless? Was I really that bad? I don't want to be here...''

Beta looks Alpha in the eyes. Her cheeks are wet from her tears. Alpha had never seen Beta like this. Normally she always is so strong. He can't help it and wants to comfort her. With his hand he pets her head.

"It will be all right. You just need to train hard and do your best. You're strong you can do it. And when we have finished our training we will be even stronger and then we will be able to leave this place and work for Toudou again.''

"You're sure?''

"yes." Alpha smiled softly.

This was the first time Beta saw a different expression on his face.

"Okay."

She let her head rest on Alpha's chest and falls asleep.


	2. Look who's here? It is Gamma!

**Extra chapter: Guess who is here? Gamma!**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go.**

**This is just something for fun. An extra chapter. I just thought it would be funny if this really happened. It would be funny right? It is just a short extra story.**

*Knock knock*

The Door opens and Klaas brings yet another person in the room. The person look with a mad expression to Klaas but the guard just ignores him and closes the door. When the person turns himself to look at his new home he is surprised. Very surprised and looks as if he just saw something repellent.

"What are you guys doing?''

Beta and Alpha woke up and were surprised to see gamma standing before them. They were even more surprised to see that they had fallen asleep together on Beta's bed. Their cheeks turned red and they stand up.

"We could say the same to you Gamma! What are _you_ doing _here_?!'' Beta said in a rush.

"I-I"

"it is not like you came to pay a visit right?" Beta continued.

"I uuh... got also send here" Gamma stuttered and looked down.

''That is just great'' Beta snorts.

''But don't we have a problem then?'' Alpha stated.

''What do you mean?'' Beta and Gamma asked.

"There are only two beds, and there are three of us.''

''I hope you don't mean Gamma is going to stay here to?'

''Do you mean you and Alpha stayed here together?'' Gamma said laughing.

" It is not like we had a choice.'' Beta said in embarrassing.

"Why did you get send here anyway?'' Beta said annoyed.

"Well, I kind of got send here by Zanark when I failed to defeat Raimon eleven..."

_Silence..._

''BWAHAHAHA! Beta laughed. You got send here by Zanark? How did that happen?. At least me and Alpha were send here on orders of Toudou."

'' Shut up!'' Gamma responded.

Beta only laughed harder.

''Well you were send here earlier then me''

''Meaning?''

''I am still stronger than you.''

''WHAT?!''

''Stop it" Alpha said. He didn't like them fighting, it was annoying.

''We still got the problem with the beds.''

''They are going to give us another bed right? Or send me to another room because I am a girl."

_Silence..._

''Right?''

Alpha and Gamma started thinking.

'' I can't say for sure" Alpha stated.

"Well not that it would be a problem.'' Gamma said

''WHAT?! OFCOURSE IT IS A PROBLEM!'' Beta screamed.

''Yes, it is a problem'' Alpha answered.

''You two can just share a bed together, you were just so cute together a moment ago'' Gamma had a sneaky smile on his face and Neither Beta nor Alpha liked it. Their cheeks turned red again. They tried to protest.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"No, we can't share a bed.''

'' Well it is not like I and Alpha can share a bed, it would be even more awkward, and no I am not going to sleep on the ground but if you want to be my guest. But I guess it would be only fair if we take turns.

''I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP IN A BED WITH YOU!''

''You do want to share a bed with Alpha?''

" I DID NOT SAY THAT!"

''You did not deny it. ''

Gamma and Beta were fighting again and Alpha took this chance to get into his bed. But Gamma took hold of his arm and said.

''Then let's decide this with a game.''

''What kind of game?'' Alpha asked

''Rock, paper, scissors. The winner gets a bed for his own, the losers have to share. We will do this every evening.''

"That sounds like a better idea.'' Beta said.

''Yes.'' Alpha stated.

''Alright here we go! "

''Rock, paper scissors!''

Gamma had rock and both Alpha and Beta had scissors.

''No complaining now right?'' Gamma smiled.

Then I'm going to sleep and I will let you two lovebirds share a bed together in peace.

Gamma walked to his bed and Alpha's and Beta's faces turned red. Slowly they were walking to their bed. They slept with their back against each other.

Even though both thought they wouldn't get any sleep. It was the best sleep that they got when they first came here. They felt so safe.

The End...

And later Toudou noticed there was a small mistake and Beta was taken to another room where she shared a room with a teammate: Reina. Reina didn't see her as a leader so it was fine

The real end


End file.
